This invention relates to a storage cabinet for mounting adjacent the edge of a worksurface such as a table, which storage cabinet is adapted to mount thereon a plurality of divider elements for storage and organization of documents.
The modern office environment has ever increasing demands with respect not only to the availability of effective work space particularly in association with a worksurface, but also the efficient or effective utilization of space around a worksurface. The demands and space requirements for computers and telecommunication equipment, as well as the demands for various office tools or accessories which are typically supported on top of a worksurface, generally result in excessive clutter on the worksurface thus limiting the available work space. In an effort to increase the available work space, attempts have been made to position many of the accessories on an adjacent wall. This alternative not only renders the wall structure more complex, but is not available in those situations where the worksurface is not disposed adjacent a wall. As a further alternative, some worksurfaces or tabletops are provided with upright structures secured along the rear edge of the worksurface which project upwardly so as to provide additional storage compartments and the like, although even this alternative greatly increases the overall complexity of the worksurface arrangement and in particular significantly interferes with openness and visibility around the worksurface.
In recognition of the disadvantages associated with conventional structures of the type briefly summarized above, the present invention relates to a shelf arrangement supportable on a worksurface or other horizontal surface. The arrangement includes a generally horizontally oriented shelf which is adapted to removably mount thereon divider elements for separating and storing documents or other work-related items. The shelf is supported over the worksurface by one or more upright support arms or stanchions which are removably mounted adjacent an edge of the worksurface and which support the shelf in vertically spaced relation relative to the worksurface.
The present invention also relates to a storage cabinet which is mountable in raised relation with a worksurface by a pair of support arms or stanchions. In one embodiment, the storage cabinet defines an enclosable interior storage area which is accessible through a pair of doors which define the front face of the cabinet. The cabinet is defined by generally horizontal upper and lower walls or shelves which are vertically spaced from one another by a pair of upright side walls and a rear wall which defines the rear face of the cabinet.